modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6641
20 sierpnia 2013 29 czerwca 2017 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Patrick Mulcahey |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6640. « 6641. » 6642. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Wyatt wyjawia co czujeW domu na klifie, Wyatt proponuje Hope i Liamowi urządzenie grilla. Liam chce dać bratu gotówkę na jedzenie, ale Wyatt wyjawia, że otrzymał od ich ojca kartę kredytową. Mężczyzna proponuje również, że wyniesie się ze swojego pokoju, aby Hope mogła przenieść tam swoje rzeczy, lecz Liam wyjaśnia, że jego narzeczona zamieszka w jego pokoju. Wyatt ma nadzieję, że kiedyś spotka podobną miłość i wychodzi. Liam zastanawia się, czy nie pośpieszył się z propozycją wspólnego mieszkania z Hope, gdyż z powodu Wyatta nie czuje się swobodnie. Hope przypomina, że bracia powinni się ze sobą dogadać i sądzi, że Liam czuje się nieswojo, gdyż przez większość życia był jedynakiem. Tymczasem Wyatt wraca z szampanem i gotowym jedzeniem. Mężczyzna wyznaje, że czuje się niezręcznie mieszkając w domu na klifie, który od zawsze był Liama i jest urządzony tak jak on tego chciał. Liam powtarza bratu, że dom należy również do niego, ale Wyatt zauważa, że nikt nie pytał go o zdanie na temat wprowadzenia się Hope, choć nie ma on z tym problemu. Liam przyznaje mu rację i nie chce, by Wyatt czuł się jak gość. Oznajmia, że cokolwiek jest jego należy także do Wyatta - prócz Hope. Niebawem, Liam i Hope udają się do sypialni, ku zmieszaniu Wyatta. W sypialni, Hope zapewnia Liama, że nie żałuje swojej decyzji, a dzięki ich rozłące, poznała go lepiej. Wyznają sobie miłość i zaczynają się kochać. Tymczasem w salonie, Wyatt wyszukuje w Internecie kolejne wiadomości o Spencerach i Hope. thumb|left|300px|Brooke krytykuje KatieW rezydencji Spencerów, Katie nie może uwierzyć, że była tak naiwna i zaufała swojej siostrze. Żałuje, że nie posłuchała ostrzeżeń Taylor, która trafnie przewidziała, że Brooke ukradnie jej męża. Ona prosi siostrę, by dostrzegła wreszcie swoją winę we wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Katie nie zamierza jednak brać odpowiedzialności za czyny siostry, która nie potrafiła oprzeć się swojemu szwagrowi. Brooke oświadcza, że ma dosyć słuchania tego jak Katie robi ze siebie ofiarę tej sytuacji. Ona cieszy się, że Brooke przestała już udawać zatroskaną siostrę. Brooke uważa, że Katie postępuje nieracjonalnie i przypomina, że Bill porzucił ją z powodu szpiegowania go przez kamery. Katie kpi, kiedy Brooke oskarża ją o znęcanie się nad swoim byłym mężem. Brooke utrzymuje, że Katie nie potrafi brać odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny, a wini się wtedy kiedy nie powinna, jak w przypadku śmierci Storma. Katie zastanawia się czy Brooke tak samo tłumaczyła się, kiedy odbierała Erica, Ridge'a i Deacona ich żonom. Brooke oskarża Katie o egoizm i dbanie o swoje potrzeby, uważając, że siostra nigdy nie interesowała się jej problemami i potrzebami. Żąda, by siostra zaczęła żyć jak dorosła, gdyż od dawna nie są już dziećmi. Katie cynicznie pyta więc Brooke co powinna zrobić, aby odzyskać Billa. Ona nie zamierza doradzać Katie, gdyż sama jest częścią tej sytuacji i przypomina o niedawnym poronieniu. "Dziecka mojego męża", podkreśla Katie, ale Brooke oświadcza, że nie zamierza się wstydzić swojej miłości. Katie oskarża siostrę o hipokryzję, gdyż namawia ją do walki o Billa, którego sama kocha i pragnie. Brooke zaprzecza, lecz Katie wypomina siostrze wszystkie jej związki i śluby, zastanawiając się, czy Brooke naprawdę kocha Billa czy pozazdrościła go siostrze. Oznajmia, że następnym razem, kiedy Bill będzie wyznawał jej miłość, Brooke powinna pamiętać, że Katie usłyszała to przed nią. Uważa, że Brooke może robić co chce i kontynuować odbieranie mężczyzn innym kobietom, ale nie powinna zapominać, że Bill nigdy nie będzie w pełni tylko jej. Po wyjściu Brooke, Katie słyszy w elektronicznej niani płacz Willa. Powtarza do siebie, że tęskni za Billem i go odzyska. thumb|320px|Bill zjawia się u BrookeBrooke wraca do swojej rezydencji i jest w szoku, kiedy w sypialni zastaje owiniętego w ręcznik Billa. Mężczyzna oznajmia jej, że zaczynają wspólne życie. Brooke każe mu wracać do Katie, ale Bill powtarza, że jego małżeństwo jest skończone. Uważa, że tak kochająca osoba jak Brooke zbyt długo była sama. Namawia ją, by nie przejmowała się tym, co inni będą o nich mówić. "Pocałuj mnie albo każ mi wyjść", oznajmia Bill. Brooke całuje go i zaczynają się kochać. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2